In Love
by darknite0403
Summary: In love jealous and possessiveness are like spices...The amount of it must be kept in check. If love gets too spicy, to what extent it pushes a lover is what this story is about. Its a phase in love all lovers undergo.


A handsome guy was pacing to and fro in a room. He had his chin on his chest, hands clasped back, or else sometimes linking his fingers and undoing it in front. Whole body was tensed and frustrated to core.

" **I don't believe he is so important than me in her life. "**

" **What does he have that I don't have man?... I am so cool before him. But she doesn't even care for me. "**

" **In comparison with him I have smart looks, fair tone unlike is dark color, clean shaven unlike him being hairy….yuck." **

" **And above all I take bath twice a day and use deodorant and he is a stinky pooh who has smell of just a room spray. "**

" **But…"**

*Sad eyes*

" **He gets more cuddling, kishiy wishy and care in a day and on the other hand I don't get a word let alone caring touch, except a sigh in attention. "**

" **God damn he even has more pet names than me and everyday there is new name added. "**

" **And the names are so romantic and lovy dovy. "**

*He enacted, right hand caressing in air and in female mushy tone*

"**Oh my kuchy wuchy puchy pooh, cutie pie, honey bunny, cuddly, my love, my baby… "**

" **ERGHHH…. "**

*Tapping his temple with forefinger*

" **And what was the new name kept yesterday… Umm…. Yeah! My chweetu motu. Hmpf. "**

*Defensive self pitty tone.*

" **If I gain just a kilo, just **_A_** kilo by eating a pastry, and it's not even my fault that I ate. Pastry called me with its puppy eyes….. "**

" **God knows how she knows that I had pastry, she just starts teasing and scolding me for becoming fat. But she likes no loves him because he is fat. Someday I am going to be bald in process of understanding her. "**

*Sigh. Snapping at his captive.*

" **And by the way I am fit than you Mr. Motu."**

* Smirk.*

*Poking forefinger on captive's chest, pride tone.*

" **And more sweet, no, as she says chweet . She said so…. Ummmm….. 8 months ago. Haan 8 months ago. Mind it. "**

* Smirk smirk. *

*Shoulders slouched in defeat*

" **But still things got worse, you get to talk and know her day, every day while I just get a yawn from her at the end of the day. "**

*Dejected tone, head held down.*

" **You just make me burst out of passiveness when she shares everything with you instead of me. ME. I should be the only one with whom she shares all her secrets. But she chose you over me. "**

*Looking through corner of his eyes*

" **Don't you give that smile to me. "**

" **I have to do some idiotic things like being adamant to grab her attention on me, atleast to hear her say my name let alone in anger through gritted teeth. "**

*Pulling a chair opposite to hostage *

" **You get to hear all the I LOVE YOU… countless times more than me. And you don't even reply. But in reply to mine she asks me to grow up. "**

*Rolling his eyes*

" **Freaking part is you get to sleep with her, cuddling so close and when I try to reach her I just get a hard smack on my hand and you popping up between us the next second pushing me into insomnia like yesterday. "**

" **And what got on my nerves all these while is I never got chance to keep my hands on you moron. "**

*Villainous laugh bursting in whole room*

" **Hahaaaaaahaaaa….. "**

" **But now it's only you and me in this room and do you know what I am going to do to you, creep. "**

" **I am going to finish your chapter once and for all. "**

" **I am going to kick you so hard that you will be thrown into oblivion, never messing again in our lives. "**

*Acting it while saying*

" **I will punch you down into cotton, drown in water and then reduce you into pulp in a mixer. "**

*Smiling*

" **Love and romance will add up with you minus in our life equation. "**

*Grinning with eyes closed*

" **Happy ending of another most beautiful love story on earth. " **

*Evil smirk, hands rubbing, walking towards prey and lifting it by neck*

" **Ergh…. Arghhh….. Erghh….. urgh….. "**

*Shaking it hard to strangle, actually he was shaking more than prey in excitement to murder*

" **And now take this you villainous dumb Mr. Takes care of me. "**

*He was about to punch him bang on the nose when a door clicked open behind him….*

" **VIVEK…. "**

*Vivek gulped down his salaiva, put down his hand and turned back with a sheepish grin*

" **Oh Tasha… Um…. Had nice bath?... heheee…. "**

*Tasha just looked at him with folded hands enquiringly about his presence in room that too with her love in his hand*

" **Oh… um… um…"**

*licking his lips and munching animatedly scared in search of a reason to make up*

" **It's just that I was missing you so I was hugging him for comfort. Heheee "**

*Saying he threw it back and dashed out. He plonked hard on the sofa in front of blaring TV. All the while he was murmuring something with a pout and sulk adoring his flushed red face.*

" **Oh God why? WHY? Sab love story mein villain hona zaruri hai kya? Ok fir b… villain aur koi nahi mila kya, ya fir sabi villain ko bejh di kisi aur ke love story mein, jiski wajah tumhe mujhe esi ek dushmani deni padi ?. "**

" **That stupid thing is taking my place and I can't do anything other than just feel burning in my stomach all because of that 3 feet fluffy stuff.**

_/ Lijiye ek spoon strepsil jo de aapko jalan se aram. /_

*This situation ad on TV made him sternly glare at TV.*

" **You like playing with my feelings na…. "**

" **You know what you are merciless. Hmpf. "**

" **Just see in few days I will be in his place and Tasha will cuddle me while sleeping not that negro animal. "**

_/ Kisiki jagah chini nahi jati . Banaani padti hai./_

*Vivek couldn't take it anymore of these situation ads on TV. He flung a cushion on it.*

**A/N:** Tried a hand on humour after ages. And that too on a new couple Vivesha. Hope you guys liked this silly stupid story of mine as much as I liked writing it. A curve on your face between smile and lol is all that I want. Please do review and give critics.


End file.
